People often carry mobile devices to a venue where movements can be constrained by structures of the venue. For example, when a person is indoors in a building, barriers including walls, fences or locked doors can limit the person's movement to accessible space in the structure including rooms, hallways or lobbies. The mobile device can use various technologies to determine a location of the user in the venue. These location technologies, however, may not be accurate. Indoor space features such as walls or rooms can be smaller compared to outdoor space features such as streets or buildings. Accordingly, a slight inaccuracy in location determination can mislead a user. For example, an error of several feet associated with an indoor location estimation can result in displaying a location of a user to be in a wall, a column or in the wrong room. By comparison, an error of several feet associated with an outdoor location estimation is generally considered accurate.